Como quien pierde una estrella
by Firendice
Summary: Summary: SONGFIC/OS No porque la luz de una estrella nos ilumine debemos quedar cegados y no ver las otras. Basada en Como quien pierde una estrella de Alejandro Fernandez...


**Los personajes aquí mostrados pertenecen únicamente a Stephenie Meyer, como siempre los uso para divertirme y crear algunas historias no tan buenas con ellos...**

**Como siempre agradezco a Mentxu Masen mi Beta por hacer de mis historias algo presentable y por apoyarme en mis locuras...**

* * *

**Summary: **Algunas veces por mas que duela, por mas que las situaciones estén en nuestra contra debemos aprender a ver la luz al final del túnel... No porque la luz de una estrella nos ilumine debemos quedar cegados y no ver las otras. Basada en Como quien pierde una estrella de Alejandro Fernandez.

* * *

**COMO QUIEN PIERDE A UNA ESTRELLA.**

La perdí a ella, a lo más hermoso y perfecto, a la vida misma, si contábamos su significado para mí. Hoy, frente a su tumba, recordaba con amargura mis momentos a su lado.

*Flash back*

Tal parecía que nací para estar solo. Cada día era más monótono que el anterior, nada se comparaba con la tediosa rutina que acompañaba mi soledad.

Iba rumbo a mi trabajo. Soy presidente de las constructoras Cullen, la herencia y maldición que me dejaron mis padres. Algunos me considerarían loco si escuchasen mi pensar, pero lo daría todo por tener alguien que me quisiera sincera y profundamente.

Sumido en mis pensamientos llegué a la constructora, iba distraído revisando los papeles, por lo que no oí que alguien gritaba para que no cerrasen las puertas del ascensor. Un fuerte impacto me despertó de mi ensoñación, papeles volaron por doquier y una chica menuda calló por el impacto.

–Auch –gimió. Yo estaba colérico, la chica del demonio había tirado todo, ¿cómo diablos...?

– ¿Se va a quedar todo el maldito día mirándome, o va a ayudarme a...? -pero sus protestas quedaron interrumpidas al encontrarse con mi mirada, seguramente de asombro y fascinación.

–Dis..culpe señorita, no la escuché -agaché la mirada avergonzado. ¿Edward Cullen avergonzado?

–Discúlpeme a mí por hablarle de ese modo, no debí, lo siento -me entregó una sonrisa tímida que hizo mi corazón explotar. Sonreí de vuelta.

–Por cierto, soy Isabella Swan, ¿y usted es?

– ¿No sabes quién soy Isabella? -pregunté de vuelta con una sonrisa torcida.

–Emmm. No me lo parece -reí como un niño y respondí.

–Soy Edward Cullen.

–Oh Dios santo.

Ese día supe una cosa, ella seria mía y yo... Yo ya era suyo para siempre.

.

.

.

.

–Vamos Isabella, es solo ir a comer, ¿qué hay de malo en eso?

–Ocurre señor, que usted es mi jefe y merece respeto, no me puedo andar con confiancitas cuando usted...

Pero no la dejé continuar, estaba cansado de que remarcara todo el tiempo que solo era su jefe, harto de que el maldito nivel social nos separara. Junté nuestras bocas en un beso urgente y desesperado, transmitiendo con mi boca lo que mi corazón cantaba. Mis manos recorrieron su cuerpo, comprobando que era real y no un maldito sueño más creado por mi imaginación. Gemimos al unísono cuando el calor empezó a hacer acto de presencia.

–Derrumbo el maldito edificio si lo único que me separa de ti, es que sea tu jefe.

–Edward...yo -la bese nuevamente feliz porque me llamara por mi nombre.

–Por favor Isabella, no me alejes de ti –supliqué.

–No creo poder vivir, si tú estás lejos de mí.

.

.

.

.

–Demonios Isabella, te he dicho que dejes de trabajar, eres mi prometida, no necesitas hacerlo.

–Cielo, no quiero sentirme inútil, por favor comprende -suplicaba con sus hermosos ojitos chocolate.

–Odio cuando haces eso -bufé- siempre obtienes de mí lo que deseas. Me sacó la lengua como una nenita.

–Tú me amas y amas todo lo que hago, pero prometo algo amor.

– ¿Y que sería eso Isabella? -pregunté enojado.

– Hay pero que gruñón, no sé qué te vi -dijo en broma, pero al ver mis ojos añadió rápidamente-. Oh sí, lo olvidaba, vi tus ojos, tu sonrisa, tu rostro de ángel, pero sobretodo tu corazón y alma, ¿quién diablos se resiste a eso? -me besó y continuó-. Después de la boda no trabajare más, ¿contento?

–Hmm.. -dije- lo que en realidad me hace feliz, es saber que estarás esperándome en nuestra casa.

–Ansiando a cada minuto que estés junto a mí, besándome, abrazándome, mimándome, y diciéndome cuánto me amas.

.

.

.

.

–Isabella Marie Swan, ¿acepta por esposo al señor Edward Cullen para amarlo y respetarlo en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la vida y en la muerte?

Mi corazón palpitaba a mil por hora, mi sueño por fin se realizaba, después de tanto, al fin sería mía por siempre.

–Acepto -y fui el más feliz, mi pecho se hinchó de felicidad.

.

.

.

.

Al llegar a casa, mi hermosa esposa me esperaba con una cena especial, la mire sorprendido y ella simplemente me sonrió.

– ¿Es qué acaso no puedo sorprender a mi marido? –preguntó.

–Claro que puedes corazón, solo que es extraño, ¿por qué esta cena tan especial?

–Porque te amo más que a nada en el mundo, porque soy la mujer más feliz, porque no puedo creer mi suerte al tenerte, ¿quieres que siga?

Sonreí como un idiota y corrí a su lado, la besé como si mi vida dependiera de ello, y me importó un carajo la cena, quería hacerle el amor, amarla como solo yo podía hacerlo.

La llevé con desesperación al cuarto y la despojé de sus ropas. Ella solo se carcajeaba y jugaba con mi cabello.

– ¿Qué es tan gracioso Isabella?

– ¡Tú! -dijo riéndose-. No tienes idea lo que me esforcé en la cena, pero pareces un adolescente, tus hormonas... -y empezó a reír otra vez.

Su risa musical era tan contagiosa que la imité.

–Aunque no te quejas, ¿o sí querida?

–Nunca lo haría, pequeño león insaciable -dicho esto, se lanzó a mi boca y sus manos recorrieron con avidez todo mi cuerpo.

–Hmm -gemí-. Te amo.

–Yo también Edward -contestó-. Hazme el amor.

No tardé un segundo en amarla, nuestros cuerpos estaban hechos a la medida y encajaban a la perfección. Iniciando el vaivén en el que los únicos sonidos eran los de nuestras carnes encontrándose, me sumergí en ella y la marqué con mi semilla. Mi boca se perdió en la suya, mis manos en su cabello y mi corazón se fundió con su alma. Cuando llegamos al clímax, caí derrotado sobre ella.

Estaba a punto de dormirme y ella susurro en mi oído.

–Seremos padres.

.

.

.

.

*Fin Flash back*

Pero en este mundo, a algunos, los momentos de felicidad se les cobra con creces de sufrimiento a los que como yo, se les destinó a sufrir.

*Flash Back*

–Señores, les tengo una mala noticia.

Me congelé y tomé a mi princesa inmediatamente.

– ¿Pasa algo con el bebe Doctor? -pregunté aterrado.

–Las caderas de usted, Isabella, son muy pequeñas, lo que dificultará el trabajo de parto, y además de esto, el bebé viene con un tamaño mayor al normal, existe una amenaza de aborto y además ambos están en riesgo.

Mi corazón se detuvo por un instante. No, no, no, esto no podía pasar, no le podía pasar nada, no la podía perder, moriría con ella.

– ¿Qué se puede hacer doctor? -pregunté yo.

–Sería factible sacar el bebe, más adelante podrían tener otro, en este momento es arriesgado.

El llanto desgarrador de mi mujer me partió el alma.

–No voy a matar a mi hijo –hipó.

La miré estupefacto, no podía hablar enserio, era su vida la que estaba en riesgo.

–En ese caso Isabella, debes considerar una posibilidad alta de que no sobrevivas.

.

.

.

.

Su rostro estaba demacrado, sus ojos hundidos y su cabello sin brillo, lloré desgarrado, al pensar que lo inevitable sucedería. Intenté de convencerla de todas las formas posibles, pero todo fue inútil, se aferraba al niño con su último suspiro de vida.

–Edward –llamó.

– ¿Necesitas algo cielo? -dije cabizbajo.

–Sólo deseo hablarte, la hora ha llegado.

– ¡Demonios! No digas eso Isabella, no lo digas, no puedes dejarme no puedes -lloré desesperado, pidiéndole que recapacitara, que sacara a esa cosa que la estaba matando-. Si tú te vas, me voy contigo.

–No Edward, él te necesita, no puedes, júralo.

– ¿Jurar qué? ¿Querer a ese bastardo que te aparta de mí?

–No le digas así a mi bebé -lloró-. Por favor hazlo por mí, lo amarás, lo harás porque es el fruto de nuestro amor.

–Sin... Sin ti, no... Viviré -sollocé desesperado-. ¿Es qué no entiendes? Te amo, eres mi vida.

–Edward no tengo fuerzas para discutir, pero sé que lo harás, porque no desearas que me vaya de este mundo odiándote.

.

.

.

.

–EDWARDD -gritó, me levante desesperado.

– ¿Qué pasa amor? -pregunté angustiado- ¿Isabella?

– ¡El bebe! Ya viene, sufre, llévame al hospital- su voz se apagaba de apoco-. Debes salvarlo, cuídalo por los dos, amalo... Mi vida... No era nada, hasta... Hasta… -la perdía, la perdía.

–Lucha, por Dios, lucha, no me dejes por favor, no nos dejes -imploré.

–Te... Amo, príncipe -me miró sonriente y me apretó la mano.

.

.

.

.

– ¿Familiares de Isabella Swan?

Me levanté como un resorte, igual que sus padres y su hermano Jacob.

– ¿Cómo están mi esposa y mi hijo?

–El bebé está bien, en este momento está en la sala de recién nacidos. Lo felicito señor, ha tenido usted a un varón grande y fuerte -dijo el médico.

–Y... y mi esposa -dije apenas.

–Está en cuidados intensivos y pide hablar con usted.

Sollozos lastimeros se escucharon, pero no importó, corrí a ella como un demente y la vi allí tendida en esa cama, casi sin vida.

–Princesa -mis ojos se llenaron de lagrimas-. Eres tan valiente.

–Cielo, escúchame no tengo mucho tiempo.

No, no... Ella saldría de esta y estaría con nosotros y seriamos muy felices. Las lagrimas caían sin piedad por mi rostro.

– ¿Cómo...cómo es él? -dijo con ojitos soñadores-. ¿Se parece a ti o...?

–Shhh.. Shhh, descansa bebé, cuando te recuperes...

–Edward estoy muriendo.

– ¡No! -estallé en llanto-. No nos dejarás.

–Con esa frase me voy tranquila amor, me confirmas que amas a nuestro bebe.

– ¡Claro que lo amo!, es un pedacito de ti –acaricié su cabello-. Pero entiende, no debes hablar así, tu estarás bien, lo sé.

Pero me mentía, le mentía, y ella lo sabía.

–Haz que sea un buen hombre, haz que sea fuerte, que luche por lo que ama -lloró-. Que no dude nunca de él, dile que lo amé, que lo amo y que no se sienta mal por mí, dichosa daría mi vida por él mil veces más.

–Tú estarás ahí amor, lucha.

–No me quedan fuerzas bebé.

Desgarrado tome sus manos en las mías y las besé.

–Háblale de mí, Edward -apretó mi mano-. Espero que sean muy felices, que tú amor mío, encuentres a alguien que te quiera una mínima parte de lo que yo te amo...

– ¡No! Nunca, Isabella me oyes, ¡siempre te amaré!

–Sé feliz amor.

Y cerró los ojos para nunca volver a abrirlos.

.

.

.

.

En medio de mi llanto decidí cantarle, demostrarle lo que gritaba mi alma.

Te quiero.

Lo digo como un lamento,

como un quejido que el viento se lleva por donde quiera.

–_Argggg, maldición, ¿ por qué me dejaste? –reproché._

Te quiero,

qué pena haberte perdido

como quien pierde una estrella que se le va al infinito.

Ayaaaaaaaay

Ayaaaaaaaay

Ay, quiero que se oiga mi llanto, cómo me dolió perderte después de quererte tanto.

_Gemí, grité, lloré y descargué mi dolor._

Ay, después de quererla tanto, Diosito dame consuelo

para sacarme de adentro

esto que me está matando.

_Dios ayúdame a sobrellevar este dolor, debo hacerlo por mi hijo, por los dos._

Ayaaaaaaaaaaay

Ayaaaaaaaaaaay

Te quiero.

Lo digo como un lamento,

como un quejido que el viento se lleva por donde quiera.

Te quiero,

que pena haberte perdido

como quien pierde una estrella que se le va al infinito.

Ayaaaaaaaay

Ayaaaaaaaay

Ay, quiero que se oiga mi llanto como me dolió perderte después de quererte tanto.

Ay, después de quererla tanto, Diosito dame consuelo

para sacarme de adentro

esto que me está matando.

Ayaaaaaaaaaaay

Ayaaaaaaaaaaay

¡Te quiero!

_Te amo, te idolatro, te necesito._

.

.

.

.

**Tres años después.**

–Papi -gritó mi pequeño Anthony-. Mami me visitó en sueños y dijo que me amaba. Los ojitos chocolates de mi bebe se inundaron de lagrimas.

–Yo también te amo bebé.

– ¿Por qué mamita nos dejo? -la pregunta me partió el alma.

–Ella es un ángel y diosito necesitaba un ángel tan bonito como ella.

–La extraño, pero nos ama y nos cuida -dijo él.

–Sí bebe, lo hace.

La vida no siempre es justa pero siempre nos trae recompensas que a veces nos negamos a ver, debemos intentar ser felices, sonreír ante lo malo porque nos trae experiencias consigo, debemos ver mas allá y no permitir que la oscuridad no nos deje ver la luz al final del túnel.

* * *

**N/A: **** Yo estaba escuchando esta cancion y me dije; ¿porque no hacer un song fic?**

**Se que es triste que tal vez algunas quieran matarme por asesinar a la pobre Bella pero asi es la cancion, no es mi culpa...**

**ojala les halla gustado, la verdad a mi me encanto escribirlo :)**

**¿Review?**


End file.
